


The Beauty of It

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just Europa strapping Grimnir.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I-I don't like the look on your face, Europa," Grimnir trails off, while Europa only offers her usual angelic smile."Don't worry, Grimnir. I'll be gentle - I always am, aren't I?"





	The Beauty of It

"I-I don't like the look on your face, Europa," Grimnir trails off, while Europa only offers her usual angelic smile. For someone so small (Grimnir's not the tallest, either, but Europa didn't even reach five feet) her aura is surprisingly dominating. For someone so dainty and heavenly-looking, she had the uncanny ability to unsettle him.

Though, maybe that's because of the activities they'd somehow gotten themselves into. Of how she easily took him in the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry, Grimnir. I'll be gentle - I always am, aren't I?" she says, petting his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. It makes him feel a bit babied, but Europa has that big-sister vibe too. He always found those types awesome in their own right, and despite her small frame, Europa is still unbelievably cool in battle. And unfortunately, one of his biggest weaknesses is a strong woman.

"Alright," she hums when they break away. It's time for the main event, after all. She takes her dildo from out of the nightstand, straps it on and smears a smidge of lubricant on its head. "Are you ready?"

Grimnir gulps, blushing at the woman pinning him to the sheets and looming on top of him. "Yeah..."

She smiles as she spreads his legs, then coos at the sight of his ready entrance. "You even already prepared yourself. You didn't need to be nervous."

"You always tease me..."

"Because you're so cute." Europa had to admit, Grimnir's pouty face was probably one of her favorite sights of all. Cue in the said pout, that changes into biting lips and beady eyes as Europa pushes the dildo into Grimnir's wanting. Grimnir gasps, grabbing onto the sheets as Europa begins to thrust.

Grimnir's legs grip onto Europa's hips, trying to take in as much as possible, chests pressed together, bodies as close as two mortals can possibly be. His cock grinds against her midriff between them, his moans and mewls reminding her of his usual noisiness - albeit utilized in a much  _better_ medium. Her sense of beauty has become extremely skewed, because the sight of Grimnir flushed under her at her mercy, is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"E-Europa," Grimnir whimpers into the crook of her shoulder. "I-I'm close..."

"Me too," she replies back, as their lips entangle in kisses, innumerable counts with tongues moving desperately as if they belonged in each other's mouths. His left hand clutches at her back, right in her hair as he runs his fingers through silky strands, tightening his grasp when he finally comes, release over both of their stomachs. She comes not long after, when Grimnir's left hand suddenly reaches in between them and gives the last needed thrusts of stimulation.

The past Europa would have found this too unseemly, her lying on top of him with both of them covered in their own sweat and fluids, but Europa's tastes have definitely changed. The way he twitches when she withdraws herself from him, the sight of his open mouth before they engage in a conclusive kiss... How he then takes her into his chest and soon, they'd snooze into sleep...

There's a certain beauty in that closeness, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimnir/Europa is kind of cute. Grimnir admires strong women in ROB after all. ~~Also, consider: Grimnir is a he/him lesbian.~~


End file.
